In waste water treatment, tank facilities are used for performing the various processing steps such as, for example, mixing, aeration, and filtering. State of the art waste water treatment processes use Membrane Bio Reactor (MBR) systems—with, for example, flat plane membranes—for filtering the waste water. Some systems are preferably employed in small to medium size applications with the systems being provided as pre-fabricated units with a maximum height of approximately 10 feet suitable for shipping on flat bed trucks. The membranes of the MBR systems require removal in regular time intervals for cleaning, maintenance, and replacement.
Unfortunately, state of art systems provide only access to the membranes from the top of the tank. Access from the top of the tank requires: an access platform on the top of the tank; lifting equipment such as a crane; and multiple operators. Furthermore, access from the top of tank requires placing of the MBR in a taller building for providing sufficient space above the tank for the operator and for the lifting equipment. Alternatively, access has to be provided through the roof of the building posing a substantial safety risk for the operators, particularly, in adverse weather conditions.
In smaller to medium size applications it is desirable to provide a tank facility with side access.
It is also desirable to provide a tank facility with side access having a holding structure for holding in-tank equipment within the tank facility and for facilitating movement of the in-tank equipment.
It is also desirable to provide a tank facility with side access having a guiding mechanism for enabling guided movement of the in-tank equipment.